


A New Dawn

by gingermemequeen



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Childbirth, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, Mentions of Sex, Pregnancy, a lil bit of angst, ichigoro, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15494694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingermemequeen/pseuds/gingermemequeen
Summary: Ichigo wants a baby.





	A New Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, this one took a while to write. I've always wanted to write a little (though I guess this is a long) pregnancy piece for Ichigo, especially after the finale, so here it is! Enjoy :)

The pale sheets rise and fall with each deep and gentle breath. A young woman with raven hair softly inhales and exhales as the faintest spots of sunlight trickle into her bedroom, a single shard streaming across her face.

A knob twists, and a door opens, but the girl softly sleeps, lulled by the sound of gentle wind outside her window.

Rough fingertips brush past the dark hair, and slowly, eyelids lift and green eyes peer forward.

“Good morning,” Goro whispers quietly, his traveling sack sitting on the floor. He’s still in traveling gear, Ichigo realizes, when she sees his leather gloves.

“Huh? You weren’t supposed to be back yet,” she murmurs, her voice still weak in the morning. Nevertheless, she sits up and wraps her tiny arms around his large frame. As she shoves her head into his chest, she breathes in his scent and grins. He’s definitely the same Goro.

A peck against her cheek causes her to blush, and then her whole body ignites when soft, warm lips press against hers. She returns his kiss happily, starved for his touch after a month of absence.

“I thought I’d surprise you,” Goro explains as he holds her tight.

“This is a nice surprise,” she says, letting out a sigh. She’s slowly beginning to wake now, and though Ichigo is happy Goro has returned, she knows he’ll be out exploring again in a month or two.

Their embrace ends, and Goro quickly moves toward his bag.

“Wait until you see what I got you this time!” he exclaims as he rummages through his things.

“I’ve barely woken up yet, you know,” she grumbles, though she kneels down as he happily shoves souvenirs from his travels into his wife’s hands.

* * *

“Goro, glad to see you’re back,” Ikuno notes when Ichigo and Goro run into her. “Did you find anything interesting?”

“I’ve got a ton of specimens for you, Ikuno. I’ll have to show you later this afternoon,” Goro explains. His hand is tightly grasped to Ichigo’s, and she realizes they’ve barely let go of each other since his return.

“You can talk to her now. We already got to catch up this morning,” Ichigo says, patting his shoulder.

“Are you sure?”

“You’re home for a little while, aren’t you? We’ll have plenty of time to catch up,” Ichigo tells him.

“Well, all right.” He bends down to give her a quick kiss, then waves good-bye as he follows Ikuno to the lab.

Ichigo sighs and glances outside at the leaves that are beginning to turn shades of yellow and orange. Peering through the window, she watches as colorful leaves gently sway in the air with each gust of wind. The sun is shining brightly today, and the weather hasn’t gotten too cold yet. Ichigo decides it’d be a nice day to walk outside.

Her prediction is right. The temperature is perfect as she walks past the growing crops and families out for walks. It’s hard to imagine how many years she’s lived a peaceful life now. No longer is she bound to a FRANXX or fearful of the battles yet to come. Yet her mind always remembers Hiro and Zero Two’s sacrifice that made this life possible.

She walks up a grassy hill now with a goal in mind of relaxing for a bit, but her thoughts are interrupted by giggling children and concerned parents.

“Ai, don’t toss your sister around like that,” comes a familiar voice.

Ichigo giggles. Even when Kokoro is trying to be stern, it is still difficult to take her seriously.

As Ichigo finally ascends the hill, she finds Kokoro and Mitsuru with their family in the exact spot she planned to relax. She laughs a bit to herself, realizing her secret spot isn’t so secret after all.

Kokoro has finally separated her younger daughter from the older, and she hoists the toddler up in her arms as Ai pouts.

“We were only playing,” the blonde child complains.

Meanwhile, Mitsuru is being tackled on the grass by his son, and their laughter fills the air.

“Ah, Ichigo!” Kokoro exclaims, just now realizing she’s present.

“Sorry to interrupt. I didn’t realize anyone else ever came up here,” Ichigo explains.

“We’ve really only just discovered it ourselves,” Mitsuru says, grasping his son around the waist as he tries to bat at his father.

“Ai, Kaito, say hello to Ichigo,” Kokoro says.

Both the children give a shy hello before returning to playing. Kokoro sighs and sits down in the grass, her youngest daughter sitting on her lap and playing with the grass as they speak.

“I heard Goro came back today. That must be nice,” Kokoro says.

Ichigo nods and watches as Mitsuru scoots forward to join the conversation as Ai and Kaito race around the hill. 

“I hope they tire themselves out,” he murmurs.

Ichigo giggles as she watches the children play. Though many of the parasites have children of their own now, Ichigo is still shocked that Kokoro and Mitsuru already have three growing children.

“When does Goro go back?” Mitsuru asks.

Kokoro lightly shoves him, and he lets out a false hiss of pain.

“I was just curious! It doesn’t seem like he’s stopping his expeditions anytime soon,” Mitsuru points out.

“It’s okay. He’ll go back in a month or two.”

“It must be difficult,” Kokoro says. Her two eldest children have stopped running now and have collapsed against a nearby tree trunk, finally exhausted.

“I’m used to it,” Ichigo admits. It’s true that early in their relationship it was especially difficult, and even now, she still wishes Goro would come home more, but she knows he’s happy out exploring and that he’s doing his best to help everyone around him.

“Ichigo!” cries the brunette toddler in Kokoro’s arms.

“Oh, you want to see Ichigo, Hanako?” she asks, letting the chubby toddler walk toward Ichigo.

Ichigo grins and grabs ahold of her, setting her in her own lap as the toddler plays with the hem of her skirt.

Mitsuru turns his head, seeing that Ai and Kaito have begun to doze. He lets out a sigh of relief and averts his gaze back to the others.

“Do you want children, Ichigo?” Kokoro asks as Ichigo entertains their youngest.

Ichigo’s cheeks become red. “We talked about it pretty early on in our relationship, but it never really came up again. Besides, Goro’s pretty busy. I don’t know if it’s the right time for a child.”

“You’ve been together eight years. You two have waited longer than most of the other parasites,” Mitsuru says.

“We’re not pressuring you!” Kokoro assures her, waving her hands. “You get along really well with the kids though. I think I’d like to see you with your own kids someday.”

Ichigo chuckles. “Thanks, Kokoro. I appreciate that. I just don’t think it’s the right time.”

She lies to herself as she says this. As she plays with Hanako’s pale hands, her heart longs for a child. She’s begun craving a family recently, though she’s never exactly had the courage to speak to Goro about it. She’s repeatedly told herself that it wasn’t the right time, that maybe they’d try the next month, or maybe she just didn’t want any children.

Of course, it isn’t as if they’ve never done _it_ before, although it took a few years for them to reach that stage in their relationship due to Goro’s constant traveling and their slow understanding of each other and what they wanted from their relationship. Sex has always been act of intimacy and pleasure for Ichigo and Goro. Though as Ichigo watches Kokoro and Mitsuru interact as a family, she wonders if one day a human being will be created from their love.

* * *

“How was your talk with Ikuno?” Ichigo asks at the dinner table of their small home in the evening. 

“Great! We had a lot to discuss!” Goro exclaims. He shares what he told Ikuno, stuffing his mouth with food in between each sentence.

Ichigo giggles and grabs her napkin, leaning forward to wipe the bit of crumbs caught on Goro’s chin.

“Ah, sorry. I haven’t had real food in a while,” Goro explains, taking another bite.

He follows her into the bedroom not long after and collapses onto their soft bed. Ichigo crawls into bed, running her fingers through his light hair.

“Tired, huh?” she asks.

He lets out a yawn and nods, shutting his eyes.

The small girl playfully shoves him. “Well, don’t fall asleep on top of the covers! Get ready for bed.”

The pale sky turns dark, and crickets begin to chirp peacefully outside their window. Ichigo rests quietly as the nearby lamp illuminates the room in a soft orange hue.

Ichigo has practically fallen asleep when Goro climbs into bed. She twitches, shaking herself out of the small doze she had fallen into. Goro chuckles and wraps an arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

She hums and leans into his chest. They embrace each other in silence for a while, inhaling and exhaling together as one. Ichigo traces her hand over his chest and slightly smiles. She’s craved Goro’s gentle touch since the day he left on his last traveling expedition.

“Goro?” she quietly asks at last.

“Hm…” His eyes are still shut as he responds with a quiet grunt.

“Do…do you want children?” she asks quietly.

His eyes quickly open. “Huh?”

Ichigo averts her gaze. “I’m sorry. Nevermind.”

“Wait, let’s talk about it,” Goro says, grasping her tiny shoulder.

Ichigo finally gathers the courage to look up at him, and when she does, he is staring at her with concerned hazel eyes. She takes a deep breath, then begins to talk.

“I know we said we wanted kids early into our relationship, but it was never the right time or we were busy or…” Her voice trails off, and she glances away again, even though she can practically feel Goro’s intense stare. “I was playing with Kokoro and Mitsuru’s children today, and I was talking to Kokoro about it. I can’t help thinking that…I want a baby too.”

Silence. It is more deafening than Ichigo expects it to be. She can’t even gaze at Goro while sitting in it.

His hands move away from her body and reach up to cup her face. Before she has time to question, his lips are softly pressing against hers. She inhales sharply but shuts her eyes as she moves her lips against his.

As they break away, Goro rests a hand behind Ichigo’s head.

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” he asks quietly.

“I didn’t know what to say,” Ichigo mutters.

“I want a baby too.”

“But what about your traveling?” she wonders. “I don’t want you to give that up.”

“I wouldn’t permanently, but I’d be willing to sacrifice it a bit for our family’s sake,” he promises.

She kisses him again, not because she’s starving for his touch but rather as a simple “thank you,” for his understanding and sacrifice in the matter.  
He pulls her closer until she’s practically lying on top of him. Ichigo slowly moves the rest of the way and tucks her legs in between his spread ones. Her heart is beginning to beat rapidly, and her breaths come out in pants as she leans down to kiss Goro again.

He runs his fingers up and down the curves of her body, causing her to shiver in anticipation. Their lips continue to move against each other until Goro’s hands finally reach under her nightgown so that he is gently caressing her already warm skin.

She trails kisses along Goro’s neck, grinning to herself as he sharply inhales. The air is becoming too humid with each shared kiss, so she grasps Goro’s thin sleepshirt.

“Take this off,” she begs.

He easily complies and holds up his arms as she helps remove his shirt. She presses her palm against his bare chest and presses another kiss to his lips. Goro softly moans and slowly lifts her nightgown.

“Wait,” he huffs as their lips break away again. “Do you…do you really want this?”

She nods and lifts her arms up as the nightgown is whisked away. Skin presses against skin as she leans forward, showering Goro in passionate kisses.

* * *

“Are you sure you have everything packed?” Ichigo asks as Goro loads up the hovercraft for another trip. 

Six weeks have passed in the blink of an eye, far too fast for Ichigo’s liking. Though she’s enjoyed her time with Goro, she knows he’ll be back in another two months to shower her in affection again.

He gives her a long embrace as cold winds brush against them. Ichigo stands on her tiptoes to give him a farewell kiss.

“Stay safe. It’s getting a lot colder out,” she warns. 

“I will. If you start feeling ill again, you should see Ikuno,” he advises her.

“I’m feeling fine right now. I just caught whatever was going around,” she tells him.

He rubs her shoulder and turns, waving good-bye. She smiles and watches as his hovercraft ascends once more before disappearing into the clouds. She sighs and spins around, wondering what she’ll do to occupy herself for the next two months.

She spends the day walking around the small community the parasites have made as well as reading quietly to herself in the comfort of her own home. When she starts to already feel a pang of loneliness, she heads up the same hill, finding Kokoro and Miku sitting atop it.

“Have you just told everyone about this spot now, Kokoro?” Ichigo teases.

“Aw, calm down! There’s plenty of room everywhere,” Miku tells her, waving her hand.

Ichigo smiles and sits down beside them. She glances around, then asks Kokoro, “Who’s watching the kids?”

“Mitsuru and Zorome,” Kokoro explains. “Although I wouldn’t be surprised if Mitsuru had to babysit Zorome a bit too.”

Miku giggles at this.

Ichigo smiles and glances forward, watching the darkened leaves swirl to the ground with the autumn wind.

“I heard Goro left today,” Kokoro says after a prolonged silence. “When will he be back?”

“Ah, not for another two months,” Ichigo says.

“He barely sticks around anymore,” Miku pouts. “Sometimes I feel like the old gang is drifting apart.”

“Don’t be so foolish, Miku. We’re all still close, whether you like it or not,” Kokoro says before tickling Miku’s side. The redhead giggles and pokes Kokoro back until both are laughing.

Ichigo happily watches. Even if years have passed, they still act as immature as before.

Her smile subsides though when she feels an all-too-familiar unsettling of her stomach. She sighs, trying to ignore the growing discomfort. 

“Are you okay, Ichigo? You went really quiet all of the sudden,” Kokoro observes.

“Oh…it’s nothing. I had a stomach bug a little while ago, and I’d thought the nausea had subsided, but…Well, I think I better go home and lie down for a little bit,” she decides, standing up.

“Okay,” Kokoro says, though she eyes the raven-haired girl with suspicion.

* * *

Ichigo holds the sides of the toilet and trembles, partly from the physical discomfort but also from her newfound realization.

When the nausea had persisted in the week or so following Goro’s absence, it was always a growing thought in the back of her mind, but it wasn’t until now that she’s just realized she hasn’t gotten her period in forty days. 

_Am I…pregnant?_ she asks herself at last.

She certainly isn’t surprised after the frequent attempts she and Goro made after his return back home, but she is in disbelief that it could happen so…quickly. She would've thought it would taken a few more months.

A knock sounds at her door, and she weakly calls out, “I’m coming!”

Slowly, she stands up and flushes the toilet, trying to put on her most healthy face before answering the door.

Kokoro stands outside, staring at her in concern.

“I’m taking you to see Ikuno,” she says quickly, grasping Ichigo’s arm.

Ichigo quickly pulls away. “What?! Wait! Where is this coming from?”

“You can try to hide it, but I know you’ve been ill off and on the past week. Maybe you do have a stomach bug…but I don’t think so,” Kokoro argues.

“I-I think I was just going to head over there myself,” Ichigo admits, glancing down at her feet to avoid eye contact.

“Thank goodness! I was about to bring you over there no matter what. Let’s go together,” she suggests.

Ichigo nods and steps outside. She trails alongside of Kokoro, keeping silent with every step she takes.

“When did you…”

“I figured it out when you were visiting with Miku and me,” Kokoro explains. “I can recognize the symptoms pretty well. How long have you suspected it?”

“I…I just realized today actually,” Ichigo embarrassingly admits.

Kokoro giggles. “I guess I should’ve come a lot earlier then. Oh, well.”

“It might not be anything. Maybe it’s just the flu. I might not be pregnant,” Ichigo states.

“Well, let’s have Ikuno do some tests on you first,” Kokoro decides. “It would be really exciting if you were. Even if Goro isn’t here right now, I’ll make sure to take good care of you.”

“Th-thanks,” Ichigo stammers. She and Kokoro were always friends in the past, but she’s always been closer to Ikuno than anyone else. A smile appears on her face as she considers the possibilities of expanding her friendships.

* * *

Ikuno raises an eyebrow when Ichigo quietly explains her situation to her friend. The tests are done immediately after, and while Ichigo shakes with anticipation of the results, Kokoro happily keeps her company.

Ichigo is about to lay back and take a nap when Ikuno finally emerges with a clipboard in hand.

“Well?” Kokoro inquires.

“Congratulations,” Ikuno says. “You’ll be due in late spring.”

Kokoro lets out a little squeal of excitement while Ichigo rests her head against her pillow, releasing all her built-up tension. The fact suddenly dawns on her that she’s going to be a mother, and she slowly inhales and exhales.

“It wouldn’t be a bad idea to give Goro a call then, I guess?” Ikuno suggests, placing her hand on Ichigo’s wrist. Ichigo turns toward her companion and gives a weak smile.

“You’ll be a great mother,” Ikuno says quietly.

* * *

Ichigo nervously paces around the monitor in her bedroom, peering at the black screen and waiting for Goro to finally appear. Though it’s only been a half hour, she feels as if it’s been days since he said he was going to call soon.

She pauses to sit on her bed, then immediately stands up again, walking in the same circular pattern with her hands clasped together behind her.

Finally, the screen goes light, and she jolts when she sees Goro’s familiar face.

“Hey! Sorry I haven’t been able to call in the two weeks I’ve been gone. The reception wasn’t great last week,” he says.

“Oh, it’s okay,” she says, sitting on the corner of their bed. She needed those few days to take in the future awaiting her.

It feels too awkward to begin with the jaw-dropping news, so she casually asks how his expeditions have been going. He rambles on and on, and while normally she enjoys hearing him talk, she can only think of the secret she is keeping from him.

“Enough about me, how have you been?” he wonders.

“Oh, the same old,” she says, sharing the rather boring events of her common life. She opens her mouth, ready to finally bring it up, when Goro speaks again.

“Sounds peaceful. And you’ve been feeling better? Maybe it’s my computer screen, but you look a little pale,” he realizes.

“Well, I’m not necessarily feeling…better,” she murmurs.

“Have you seen Ikuno? I don’t want you getting too sick, especially when I’m not there to care for you.”

“I saw her,” Ichigo responds, slowly drawing it out.

“And was there anything she could do? Did she figure out what was wrong with you?” Goro asks.

Ichigo grins, cherishing this worried side of Goro. It’s too adorable for her heart to handle.

“Well, we ran some tests, and…” She turns her head, barely able to contain the smile lighting up her face.

“And what? It’s nothing serious, is it?”

“Goro, I’m pregnant,” she says at last.

His eyes widen for a second, and his mouth goes shut. A silence settles between them.

“Are you all right?” she asks at last when he still has not spoken.

“A-Am I all right? Are you all right, I guess I should ask,” he mutters, running his hand through his hair. He leans his head against his hand, whispering, “Wow” to himself again and again.

Ichigo giggles. “I’m sorry. I know that was a bit shocking compared to my other news.”

“How are you feeling? Are you resting up? You shouldn’t be exerting yourself too much, you know. Ikuno is taking good care of you?”

“I’m fine! I’m fine!” she assures him. “Besides Ikuno, Kokoro has been looking out for me too.”

“When are you due?” he asks.

“Late spring. What? Do you think you’re going to miss the birth?”

“I need to come home,” he says.

“No, you stay. I’ll be fine,” Ichigo assures him.

“I can’t leave you all by yourself. I’ll start heading home tomorrow, but it still might be a week or two. I’ll just cut the trip short,” Goro explains.

“Goro, you don’t have to--”

“Of course I will!”

“Well, you don’t have to be here the whole pregnancy. I don’t want you missing out,” Ichigo explains. Though he had agreed to make sacrifices for a family, she doesn’t want him to give up his explorer life already. It’s one of the qualities she so greatly admires about him.

“Well, maybe. We’ll talk about it when I get back. I-I just want to see you and hug you right now,” Goro confesses. “I’ll do my best to get home quickly.”

Ichigo grins. “Take your time. Everyone is taking good care of me. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

“All right. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

* * *

True to Goro’s words, he arrives back home nearly a month after he’s left. Ichigo waits for Goro at the landing dock, and as soon as he steps out, he drops his things and runs toward her.

Ichigo is taken aback as he collides into her, wrapping his arms around her. She embraces him in return, muttering how she’s missed him as he takes her face into his hands and kisses her.

That night, she cuddles in bed with him. While at first she felt guilty for Goro cutting his expedition short, she is glad to have him home again. Her friends are always great at keeping her company, but she misses having someone beside her at night.

“We need to talk about your expeditions,” Ichigo says, tracing a hand across his cheek.

“I don’t need to--”

“I don’t want you sacrificing them completely for me. Traveling is your thing. It’s become a part of you. I can’t say the same for when the baby gets here, but I’ll be well-taken care of,” she assures him.

“Maybe I’ll only be gone a week or two at a time. I can make the trips shorter, but I’d probably be gone a bit frequently,” he notes.

“That sounds perfect,” she says, lightly kissing him.

Goro grins and presses a hand to her flat abdomen. 

“There’s really a life in here, huh?”

Ichigo nods.

“Do you think it’ll be a boy or a girl? I guess we should start thinking of names…” Goro begins rambling off, and Ichigo presses her hand against his lips.

“We have time,” she says, burying her head deeper in his chest.

Goro holds her so tight, she can feel his warm breaths against her skin. 

“I’ve never been happier, you know,” he murmurs.

“Really?” she asks, tears coming to her eyes. 

“I mean, I love traveling, you’ve always been more important,” he says, kissing her forehead.

“I know you’ll be a great father, Goro,” Ichigo states before letting out a large yawn. Her eyelids drift shut, and she falls asleep as Goro lightly rubs her back.

* * *

Ichigo’s stomach slowly grows over the next few months. Goro leaves on trips one or two weeks at a time but spends more time at home than ever. The raven-haired girl is thrilled to have her husband by her side more often.

Goro often spoils her and insists she rests all day, and while Ichigo has had her fair share of annoyance with this, she loves when he brings her food in bed and cuddles her as she naps.

Ichigo remembers Goro feeling the baby kick for the first time. He had let out a gasp, and both had turned into a weepy mess as the idea of a new addition to the family finally took root in their minds.

Now in her six month of pregnancy, Ichigo is alone again while Goro is on another expedition. He’s warned her to not push herself too hard, so she quietly waits in her room for Kokoro to arrive for their morning walk.

Ichigo is struggling with putting on her shoes when Kokoro enters.

“Ichigo?” she asks. When she finds Ichigo battling her shoes, she lets out a laugh.

“Ah, leave me alone. You could help me at least,” Ichigo complains.

Kokoro nods and assists her with her shoes while Ichigo sighs.

“My stomach’s not even that big, but I’m already struggling to do simple things,” Ichigo says, letting out a sigh.

“Well, I don’t think the swollen ankles help. Are you sure you’re up for a walk?”

“I’d love to get out of the house,” Ichigo says, standing up slowly. 

Thankfully the winter has begun to calm. Snow has begun to melt, and the sun is shining again, creating a pleasant day for the two.

“Thanks for always keeping me company, by the way,” Ichigo says as she walks alongside Kokoro. “You’ve been a lot of help.”

Kokoro grins. “Well, I’ve been through three pregnancies myself. I know a lot. It’s exciting knowing that there will be even more playmates for my children soon.”

Ichigo smiles, continuing to walk until they pause in the shade against a nearby tree. Ichigo leans against the trunk, watching clouds drift across the sky. A part of her imagines she’ll see Goro’s hovercraft landing, though she knows he’s not due to return for a few more days.

“Sorry the walks have gotten shorter,” Ichigo apologizes. “I still want to keep moving around though, even if Goro is against it.”

Kokoro giggles, leaning her own hand against the tree to catch her breath. “It’s all right. Truth be told, I don’t know how much help I’ll continue to be in the coming months. I might be too tired for these walks soon.”

“What…” Ichigo mutters quietly before the realization dawns on her. “Wait, Kokoro, are you…”

She smiles and nods. “The fourth is on the way.”

Ichigo throws her arms around her friend, her belly brushing against Kokoro’s..

“That’s so exciting!” she exclaims.

“But don’t tell anyone else yet,” Kokoro says quietly. “We want to wait another month or two,”

“My lips are sealed,” Ichigo promises. “I guess our children really will be playmates.”

Kokoro laughs and nods. The blonde rests her head against the tree trunk, softly inhaling and exhaling as she catches her breath.

“Wow, number four. Are you sure you can handle that many? I don’t even know if I’ll be able to handle one,” Ichigo states, rubbing her hand across her enlarged stomach.

“It’ll be a challenge, but Ai is going to be ten soon anyway. She’s still a bit to handle, but I think she’ll enjoy helping her mama out,” Kokoro explains.

“Wow, time has gone by really fast, hasn’t it?” Ichigo realizes.

Kokoro quietly nods, and the two pregnant women lean against the tree’s trunk silently as more clouds blow in the wind.

* * *

Time passes, and the cherry blossoms are soon in bloom. Kokoro excitedly shares the news of her pregnancy, and Ichigo anxiously awaits the birth of her own child.

As Goro returns from one of his trips, he grasps Ichigo tight and gently presses his hand against her stomach, whispering sweet words to his unborn child before kissing his wife.

“I’m staying with you for a while,” he promises when they return home.

“Staying? You could probably get one more expedition in or so,” Ichigo explains. “I admit, it’s a bit more challenging getting around, but I’ll be fine.”

“You’re going to give birth soon. I want to be near you every step of the way. And I’ll be there to help raise the child too. I don’t plan to leave your side for a couple of years, at least, so you better deal with it.”

Ichigo laughs before pulling Goro into an embrace. “Are you sure?”

“I told you before. You and the baby are the most important things in my life right now.”

She smiles and weeps tears of joy, glad to have him constantly near her. In the several years they’ve been together, she’s always struggled with his frequent absences, but now she can rest easy knowing he won’t leave her anytime soon.

Ichigo realizes by his shaky breaths that he’s quietly crying too. She pulls him closer so that her belly is pushing against him. His hands rub up and down her back as he quietly whispers, “I love you” in her ear.

* * *

Wailing cries fill the air on a warm day. Ichigo snuggles her newborn son against her chest and leans back against a pillow, exhausted but relieved the birth has gone well.

“You did great,” Ikuno assures her, patting her wrist.

“Thank you,” Ichigo replies, the baby’s cries slowly becoming subdued with the slow rocking of her body.

“I’m glad I was able to help deliver. I might not see any of your other children,” Ikuno says sadly.

Ichigo frowns, glancing at her frail friend. She knows Ikuno’s days are numbered. It’s a fact she’s always known, yet she is desperately clinging to the notion that there is still more time.

“We appreciate it, Ikuno,” Goro says, gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

Ikuno grins and slowly moves toward the door. “I’ll leave you two alone for a little bit.”

Ichigo shoots Ikuno a smile until only she and Goro are left alone in the hospital room. Ichigo carefully swaddles the baby and cradles him, ignoring the lingering pain and soreness of her body.

“I bet he’ll look just like you,” Goro says as he notices the streaks of dark hair on the baby’s head.

Ichigo hums and rests her head against the soft pillow. She feels her son’s soft inhales and exhales and glances down in disbelief that she’s now a parent. She grasps his tiny hand and is nearly brought to tears by the new life in front of her.

“Do you want to hold him?” she asks Goro as she patiently sits at her bedside. 

Goro nods and reaches forward, cradling the baby in his own arms. Their son makes tiny sounds but rests peacefully in his father’s arms.

“He’s so tiny,” Goro admits, playfully dangling his fingers in front of the baby’s face.

Ichigo nods, warmly looking at her husband interacting with their son. She grins to herself, knowing she’s chosen the best future. She cannot wait to watch her child grow day by day, though she realizes she’ll probably miss these quiet moments too when he’s older.

Ichigo lets out a yawn and shuts her eyes, only to be disturbed by Goro.

“I already love him so much,” he says.

Ichigo slowly opens an eye and turns her head toward him.

“Ah, sorry, were you resting? You deserve it. I can hold him for a little while, until he wants his mother, of course. We still haven’t given him a name yet, you know.”

Ichigo giggles. “All right, name first, but then I get a nap.”

* * *

Later in the afternoon, the others come to visit. Ichigo is a bit more vibrant after a small period of rest, and she excitedly awaits the arrival of the others so that they can meet the new addition to her small family.

A knock echoes on the door, and when it opens, Kokoro peeks her head through. She lets out a tiny squeal to see the newborn resting in Ichigo’s arms.

Her husband and children follow behind, as do Miku, Zorome, and Futoshi.

“Congratulations!” Miku and Zorome exclaim, rushing to her bedside to see the infant.

“It’s a boy, huh?” Kokoro asks, to which Ichigo slowly nods.

“Lucky! I only have sisters,” her son, Kaito, complains. The blond child crosses his arms and pouts while his sisters playfully poke him.

“What’s his name?” Futoshi asks

“Asahi,” Goro replies.

“Aw! I want to hold him!” Miku exclaims.

Shouts of agreement come, and Ichigo chuckles as everyone takes their turns holding the baby. Surprisingly, Asahi is compliant and rests calmly as he is passed from person to person.

Kokoro holds Asahi now and quietly mutters to him. Ichigo glances at Kokoro’s own small baby bump and softly smiles.

“Here, Mitsuru-kun,” she says, beginning to pass the baby off to him.

Mitsuru pales. “W-Wait,” he stammers as the baby is set in his arms.

“Why are you still nervous about holding babies? You know you have another one coming, right?” she scolds.

The room erupts in laughter, and eventually Asahi is passed back to Ichigo. 

Ai peers over Ichigo’s bedside, looking at the baby.

“I’m going to help Mama when the new baby comes,” she proudly proclaims.

“That’ll be good for her,” Ichigo says, glancing at Kokoro.

The friends chatter for a while more before it gets time to go. Ichigo happily waves good-bye and relaxes in the silence again. Goro pulls his chair closer to her and grasps her free hand.

“Are you happy?” he asks.

“Of course,” she replies.

“I can’t believe we have our own little family now,” Goro realizes, his hazel eyes drifting toward the newborn.

Ichigo smiles and leans toward him, giving him a gentle kiss. The baby squirms between them, and they both chuckle quietly.

“I’m sorry again about making you take some time off,” Ichigo says quietly, cupping his cheek with her hand.

Goro grabs onto her small hand and kisses it. “Stop feeling guilty. I’ve always wanted a future with you more than anything else. Now we have it.”

“I love you, Goro,” Ichigo says, kissing him once again.

“I love you, too.” His voice grows softer as he leans his head toward the baby. “And I love you, too, Asahi.”

Ichigo leans her head against Goro’s and looks down at her sleepy newborn child. Perhaps years ago a future like this one seemed unrealistic. There was a time when she had never even considered having children. Her heart is full of love as she cradles her newborn and leans against her husband. Perhaps this future had rarely crossed her mind ten years ago, but it is a future she will forever be grateful for.


End file.
